


Achieve and Sing

by juem87



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: Five word prompt: “bitch better have my money”





	

“Bitch better have my money,” are the words that greet Michaela upon entering her apartment. They slow her in her quest to rid herself of her jacket and keys, and pique her interest as she crosses the living room floor. The voice that uttered the lyrics is clearly male, an octave or two lower than her own, but that doesn’t surprise her since she’d left Asher alone in her apartment that morning.

He’d been mused from sleep, naked and draped across her bed. The sight, and memories of the prior night’s activities, had been so tempting that she’d contemplated being late for her interview—an actual meeting for a summer associate position at Sterling and White, she’d been sure to check with both the receptionist and interviewer a number of times. The ever-present mature portion of her brain had prevailed, though, and she forced herself out of the room then the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Finally home and buoyed by the feel of success, Michaela would like nothing more than to revisit her morning’s perversions, but first time for some fun of the nonsexual variety. Creeping up to the entryway of the kitchen—from where Asher’s voice continues to sound, loud and off-key—she finds him rummaging through her cabinets. His hair is still in disarray, but he’s, unfortunately, clothed. That brings a pout to her lips: she’d hoped to find him in a more indecent position.    

The sulk doesn’t remain for long though, transformed into a smile at Asher’s over the top dance moves. She’s planned on playing a prank, maybe jumping out at him or sneaking up and yelling the rest of the song’s lyrics in his ear, but the sound of her laughter, always hard to contain in his presence, gives her away.

Asher starts, nearing dropping the cereal box in his hand. “You’re home.” The song he’d been singing is forgotten as he immediately asks, “How’d it go?” He places the box on the counter and moves closer to her.

“It went great. They offered me a position.” The smile on her face is radiant, nearly all her teeth on display.

“Yes!” His exclamation is accented by a tight hug and whirl around the room. “I knew you’d get it. See I was right. You were worried for no reason.”

Michaela’s feet are back on the ground, but she feels like she’s floating, giddy with happiness and a bit dizzy from the sudden movement. “Yeah, yeah, you were right. It was bound to happen at some point.” She softens the insult with a giggle and caress along his chest.

Asher tweaks her nose in retaliation then takes her hand, pulling her the rest of the way into the kitchen. “Come on. Let’s celebrate. I’ll make my special Milli-Millstone pancakes, and before you say anything—I won’t burn them this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ FaveMichaelaPratt on Tumblr


End file.
